Grondo Brukajii Nasirii
'Birth and Early Life' ---- Grondo the Hutt was born to a great Hutt lord, Zorgo the Second, or Zorgo the Redeemed. He was not the first huttlet to be born to the leader of the Nasirii kajedic. Zorgo the Second had given birth to Zorgo the Third fifty years before Grondo. As such, Grondo was always expected to follow in his brother's shadow, never owning an ounce of the rights to the Hutt empire that the Nasirii kajedic had earned over the years. For much of his early life, Grondo was treated only as another mouth for his father to feed. 'Death of Zorgo the Second, and the Fateful Dejarik Game' ---- When Grondo was 120 years old, his brother Zorgo III being 170, his father died of age. Nearly 800 years old, the Hutt had lived well past his prime, and leaving an astounding wealth to his eldest son, Zorgo III. He left a few thousand credits to Grondo, which were greedily taken by his older brother within days of their father's death. Angered, Grondo challenged Zorgo for the seat of power that was to be inherited by Zorgo III. Zorgo agreed, and engaged Grondo in the only way possible for the Hutts of that era. They played a game of dejarik. In audience of all twelve of the other Hutt lords of the Empire, the two played for hours. Each turn seemed to take a half hour, each movement of a piece a lifetime. When the game was finally over, Grondo was declared winner. But the other hutt lords rejected the honorable victory, claiming the Hutt had cheated. In the Hutt empire, cheating in a game of dejarik against fellow Hutts is strictly forbidden. Usually the punishment was a severe payment. But Zorgo exploited the opportunity to the fullest. He claimed that the dejarik game was important enough for cheaters to be executed. Pleading his innocence, Grondo tried to find a way out of the execution. Most members of the Hutt empire were fond of Zorgo II, and thought it would be dishonoring of the deceased Hutt to kill his son, even the second born, so recent to his death. And so, the decision was made to exile Grondo the Hutt permanently from the Hutt Empire, and all planets under their jurisdiction, which comprised of Nal Hutta, it's moon Nar Shaddaa, Klatooine, and Toydaria. Angered and full of shame, Grondo gathered what possessions he had acquired over the years, and the Gammoreans under his control, and left Hutt space. He would not return for another 200 years. 'Exile' ---- After Grondo's exile from the Hutt Empire, he made his way towards the Galactic Core, in hopes of founding an empire that would surpass his father's. By the age of 200, Grondo had a steady stream of income and soldiers from a smuggling and illegal weapons trading business on Duro. Some would come all the way from Tatooine, Kashyyyk, and Korriban just to sift through the many weapons and spices he had for sale. But it seemed that misfortune always struck Grondo when he was near the top of his game. While the Hutt was selling a shipload of banned weapons and illegal spices to a group of wandering pirates, the Republic sent a squad of commandos to end his crime organization. The Republic soldiers quickly eliminated many of Grondo's Gammorean guards, and sliced through a group of unarmored mercenaries working for the Hutt. By the time they reached the throne room, however, Grondo had prepared a trap for them. when the commando squad burst into the expansive throne room, they saw Grondo sitting on his golden throne. When the troops demanded he surrender quietly, the Hutt only laughed. And the thermal detonators were set off. An entire section of the roof collapsed upon the unsuspecting troopers, and the Hutt was able to escape unharmed. Leaving with his prize ship, the Golden Crane, a small squad of his most elite Gammoreans, and the leader of the now dismantled army of Gammoreans under Grondo's control, Captain Trunt. The Hutt wandered space for years, stopping at many planets in the mid and outer rims. On his travels, he heard that Hutt space was under the grip of the Sith, and that they had killed the old Hutt lords, and dismantled the Hutt Empire. Feeling no sadness, Grondo continued on his travels, now forming a sinister web of ideas, pointing to reclaim his former home. 'The Return of Grondo' ---- When Grondo the Hutt reached the excellent age of 300, still young, but experienced from his travels, he heard that the Sith in Hutt space had been toppled by a rogue group of Mandalorians. The warriors didn't have any interest in claiming the planets. Apparently their leader had a score to settle. The Mandalorians soon left Hutt space, probably going to join the new Mandalorian Empire. This is when Grondo decided to make his way back home. He took his time, however, living on numerous planets for a few decades, before he stopped on Klatooine. While on the planet, he met a mercenary named Roarix Fett. The bounty hunter was very skilled, and showed promise in his master plan. Grondo invited the young Roarix to Nal Hutta, to arrange a meeting, and discuss future events... Category:Characters